Ice
by Kitty-Chan UchiNaru no Miko
Summary: I'm not good at summaries. Please just read.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Okay people, it's time for a round of "Guess the Monster." Nope, I didn't think Vegeta's opponent up; any Final Fantasy buff should recognize it as one annoying monster with a fitting name. I'm not sure if this is AU, nor am I sure what genre(s) this really belongs in. I own the plot, Princess Kiyara-tachi, & Daimao Yana. Everyone else belongs to other dudes much richer than li'l ol' me. Someone please help me figure out a better title, 'cause I'm stuck. Oh yeah, & if this has some italics & bolds, tell me; if it has a shadow, tell me; if it's ahhhhhh… multi- colored, laugh your heads off & tell me. Anywho, on with the fic!  
  
Ice  
  
Vegeta struggled to stand. Why won't this thing die?! He spat blood.  
  
The monster before him was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. It dwarfed him, but that wasn't uncommon. It stood on four legs, & looked sort of like a bull—it certainly had the wickedly curved horns of one—but it wasn't any type of bull he'd ever seen. It was covered with purple fur, with a red-furred underbelly, well-muscled, & it just wouldn't die!  
  
"Alright, monster," Vegeta snarled, "you're dead! FINAL FLASH!!"  
  
Vegeta's signature attack slammed into aforementioned monster, temporarily blinding any & all spectators. As the dust cleared, Vegeta could only look on in horror. The monster stood, seemingly unscathed. "Not good," he muttered as he collapsed, too weak to stand.  
  
The monster rushed Vegeta, but before it could gore him, Vegeta's bloody body was swept out of the way. The monster roared its displeasure, glaring at Vegeta's equally battered savior. Goku struggled to support Vegeta's weight & stay standing. "This thing is unbelievable! Even with us beyond Super Saiyajin, it's still wiping the floor with us!"  
  
The monster charged again. Too weak to avoid it any longer, Vegeta & Goku braced themselves for what would surely be the final blow.  
  
Ka-BOOM. The monster reeled in pain, letting out an enraged howl. The Super Saiyajin opened their eyes & exchanged startled glances. This was the first real sign of injury the monster had shown.  
  
"Behemoth," a familiar yet unfamiliar voice stated calmly, coldly, "picking on weaklings? I hadn't realized you'd fallen that far."  
  
Behemoth bared razor-sharp teeth. "Kukanjin," it snarled the title, "which one are you, child?"  
  
The black-haired boy gave Behemoth an evil grin. "What's it to you?"  
  
Behemoth snorted. "I merely wish to know which number I shall be killing."  
  
Vegeta watched the torrent of emotions playing across his rival's face. "Kakarotto…" he said softly.  
  
Goku's eyes were riveted on their savior. "Vegeta, that…that's…that's Gohan! I-I-I know it is."  
  
Vegeta gazed at the boy. It certainly looked like Goku's errant son, but the way he acted…"Maybe, maybe not." He silently prayed that the cold warrior before them was not Gohan.  
  
The boy's grin became positively sinister. "Kukan'ni."  
  
Behemoth's eyes widened & he staggered back before regaining his composure. "Hmph. Yeah, right, brat. Kukan'ni has long golden hair & turquoise eyes."  
  
Kukan'ni laughed cruelly, "Long golden hair & turquoise eyes, eh?" the very ground started to shake, "You mean, like THIS?!" Kukan'ni's eyes became turquoise, his hair (which got much longer) & aura turning golden, dispelling all doubts as to his identity.  
  
"Gohan," Goku breathed.  
  
1.1 Vegeta shuddered, the boy's cold aura haunting him. "Kakarotto, we should leave…"  
  
"No, that's Gohan, it has to be!"  
  
Vegeta sighed. "Gohan doesn't act like that. Gohan isn't cold like that."  
  
The words stabbed at Goku. "It's him, I'm positive."  
  
"No, it isn't," Vegeta insisted, "at least, not the Gohan we know. Let's go." Vegeta's tone became more forceful; meeting this twisted version of his missing son would most likely have a bad effect on Goku, & Vegeta wasn't about to let that happen. Though he'd say his reasons were to keep ChiChi & Buruma off his back, deep down, he knew he was worried about Goku.  
  
Goku wouldn't budge. "I'm not leaving."  
  
"Kakarotto…" Vegeta sighed resignedly, "alright, fine, we'll stay, for now…" I just hope it won't turn out to be a mistake.  
  
Behemoth staggered back. "M-Masaka! Kukan'ni! Y-Y-You shall not defeat me! I've come too far to lose to a Kukanjin now!"  
  
"'Them's the brakes, bub,'" the Level Three Super Saiyajin quipped nastily, & brutally rammed his right fist into Behemoth's flank. Behemoth howled in pain as the hand grabbed hold of a bundle of nerves & started squeezing them.  
  
"Gohan, NO!!!!!" Goku shouted, horrified at Kukan'ni's tactics.  
  
"See, Kakarotto?" Vegeta asked, "Not Gohan."  
  
Kukan'ni's left hand suddenly rammed into Behemoth's chest, pulling something out. Behemoth gasped before going limp. Vegeta stared at Kukan'ni for, at his angle, he could see that the boy had pulled out the beast's heart. A gasp from his companion told him that Goku had seen it as well.  
  
"Gohan…" A determined look graced Goku's face & he pulled away from Vegeta, staggering over to the boy as he turned to go. "Wait!"  
  
Kukan'ni stopped, turned, & waited patiently for Goku to regain his breath. Vegeta ran over to them, looking uncharacteristically worried.  
  
"Gohan…" Goku managed to get out. Vegeta hurriedly grabbed & steadied him as he swayed abruptly.  
  
1.2 Kukan'ni cocked his head. "Who?"  
  
Vegeta glared at him. "You know who. You think we don't recognize you? You're Son Gohan."  
  
"You are mistaken," the boy answered coldly, & turned to go.  
  
Vegeta roughly grabbed his arm, spinning the boy around to face him. "No, I'm not."  
  
"You would do well to remove your hand," Kukan'ni said dangerously.  
  
Vegeta would have retorted, but was cut off by Goku. With the last of his strength, Goku embraced the boy before him. "Gohan, my son," he murmured, "you've come home at last." With that he started to fall, no longer conscious.  
  
Vegeta moved to catch him, but Kukan'ni beat him to it. He gently & effortlessly picked up & cradled the unconscious Goku & turned to Vegeta. "Your comrade is heavily injured, Prince Vegeta," he said impassively, "he will most likely die before you can get him anywhere."  
  
"You think I don't know that?" Vegeta snapped, his eyes betraying his worry.  
  
Kukan'ni regarded the Saiyajin. "I will keep him alive. Lead me to someplace where he can be tended to."  
  
Vegeta eyed him warily, but nodded. As much as he hated to admit it, the boy was Goku's only chance. "Follow me." He flew off, heading with the utmost speed to Capsule Corp.  
  
***  
  
At Capsule Corp, the entire gang was present. Buruma glanced about at those assembled. ChiChi was worriedly looking out a window while the Ox King tried to calm her down, Muten Roshi & Oolong were drooling over a magazine (three guesses what kind), Juuhachi & Kuririn were sitting on the loveseat with their new daughter Maron, Yamucha & Puar were leaning against the wall with Tienshin & Chaozu, Mrs. Briefs was passing out drinks, Dr. Briefs was tinkering with some robot for Vegeta, Piccolo sat on the couch with Goten & Trunks in his lap, & Mr. Satan sat in an arm chair. What a circus, she thought dryly.  
  
Everyone started as the door was suddenly flung open. "Woman!" Vegeta yelled, "You'd better have gotten all the bugs out of those regeneration tanks of yours!"  
  
"Of course I got all the bugs out!" she yelled back angrily, but she was worried. Was that fear in Vegeta's voice?  
  
"Good, because Kakarotto's going to need it," a bedraggled & thoroughly drenched Vegeta growled as he walked in. It had started raining at the beginning of the fight & still showed no signs of stopping.  
  
"My Goku's hurt?" ChiChi stood up.  
  
"Where is Son?" Piccolo asked gruffly.  
  
"He's right here," a cold voice said emotionlessly from the door. Kukan'ni walked in carrying the limp form of Goku, unperturbed by the rain.  
  
"Oh my!!"  
  
"What the fuck?!"  
  
"Son-kun?!"  
  
"Good God!!"  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
"Son?!"  
  
"What could beat Goku & Vegeta so badly?!"  
  
"Oh Dende!!"  
  
"Goku?!"  
  
"Chikusho!!"  
  
"Oh no!!"  
  
"Daddy?!"  
  
"Are you okay, Vegeta?!"  
  
"Is he dead?!"  
  
"Honey?!"  
  
"Oh dear, he looks hurt."  
  
"This is bad!!"  
  
"Waaaahhhhhhhhhh!!"  
  
Everyone rushed forward, only to be halted as the boy put up his hand. "Do not injure him further," the very air seemed to freeze from his frosty tone. "Prince Vegeta, you mentioned a regeneration tank?"  
  
"Yes, follow me." Vegeta hauled Buruma & Dr. Briefs with him as he headed down the hall to Buruma's lab. Kukan'ni hesitated a moment, then followed.  
  
"That boy," Muten Roshi mused thoughtfully, "is a Super Saiyajin."  
  
"Huh?" the remaining people in the room (sans Piccolo) turned to regard the turtle hermit.  
  
"He's definitely a Saiyajin," Piccolo joined in.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Chaozu asked.  
  
"Simple," Piccolo replied, "he has a tail." That said, he headed in the direction Vegeta had gone, Goten & Trunks in tow.  
  
***  
  
"Alright, Vegeta," Buruma regarded her husband as she dressed his wounds, "what happened?"  
  
Goku had already been placed in the sole regeneration tank, so Buruma had to treat Vegeta herself. Vegeta looked away from her, but before he could answer Kukan'ni beat him to it.  
  
"They got a royal ass whooping," he stated emotionlessly, earning a glare from Vegeta.  
  
Buruma studied the boy before her. There was something about him that was hauntingly familiar. "Obviously. Who did the ass whooping, you?"  
  
Kukan'ni regarded her coldly. "If it had been me, they wouldn't be here now." His eyes challenged her to make a comment. "No," he continued, "I did the coming to the rescue. They foolishly accosted a monster whose species's name should tip you off not to piss one off: a Behemoth."  
  
"A Behemoth?" she said dubiously.  
  
"It's not from around here, hence the reason I'm here."  
  
"& who are you? You're a Super Saiyajin."  
  
"I am called Kukan'ni."  
  
"'Void 2'?" Kukan'ni whirled, his eyes landing on Piccolo, who stood in the doorway. Goten & Trunks peeked out from behind the namekjin's cape.  
  
2 "Hai. I am a Kukanjin, a Child of the Void, & I am Second-In-Command—"  
  
"& you're a Super Saiyajin," Buruma interjected.  
  
"…So?"  
  
"Well, umm," Buruma stumbled over her words.  
  
"I think what my daughter is trying to say is that she'd like you to power down," Dr. Briefs said softly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not female, so I wouldn't know," Dr. Briefs replied with a grin.  
  
For the first time, those present saw Kukan'ni smile a genuine smile. "Mystery of the universe, eh?" he asked softly.  
  
"Just about."  
  
"Okay, I'll play." Kukan'ni's hair abruptly shortened to below his shoulders, then faded back to black. He blinked coal black eyes, & everyone present finally figured out why he seemed so familiar. The purple gi & white cape really should have tipped them off.  
  
Piccolo smiled. He'd known who Kukan'ni was the second he'd laid eyes on him, as, apparently, had Goten & Trunks.  
  
"'Niichan!!!! I knew it was you!!!"  
  
"All right!!! Gohan!!"  
  
Kukan'ni suddenly found himself assaulted by two gleeful demi-Saiyajin.  
  
3 "You're back!"  
  
"Where'd you go?"  
  
What'd you see?"  
  
"Did you get to fight?"  
  
"You saved Daddy!"  
  
"You saved Father!"  
  
The duo climbed all over him, shouting questions gleefully.  
  
Only Piccolo & Vegeta saw Kukan'ni stiffen at the contact. Both moved to remove the chibis, but not quick enough.  
  
Kukan'ni grabbed them roughly & threw them against the wall, hard. The boys slid to the floor, stunned.  
  
"Gohan!! Why did you do that?!" Buruma cried, horrified.  
  
Kukan'ni stared at the dent in the wall, then at the boys lying motionless on the ground below it, seemingly shocked. "I…" he faltered, "…I apologize…I…I didn't mean to…they…startled me…I…I'm…I'm so…sorry…" He sat down hurriedly, still staring at the chibis' prone forms.  
  
"Gohan…" Buruma started, but he cut her off.  
  
"I know not of whom you're speaking of, Briefs Buruma," he stated coldly, still not facing her.  
  
Vegeta started to argue, but stopped as he caught the look Piccolo was shooting him. Acknowledging the Namekseijin with a nod, he turned to his wife & father-in-law. "Woman, Dr. Briefs, let's go elsewhere." With that, he led them out, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Kukan'ni didn't seem to notice. He merely stared at the damage he'd caused.  
  
Piccolo sat down on the floor beside him. "Gohan…" he said gently.  
  
"I told you, Daimao Piccolo, I know not of whom you speak," Kukan'ni said emotionlessly.  
  
"Don't feed me that shit, Gohan. I know you way too well for that." Kukan'ni remained silent. "Look, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that you haven't exactly been on a picnic these past few years, but denying who you are isn't going to do anything." Still nothing. "Talk to me, Gohan. What's wrong? Open up. You're among friends & family; no one's going to hurt you. I won't let them."  
  
Kukan'ni glanced at Piccolo's determined & surprisingly caring face. "You've changed."  
  
"I'm not the only one."  
  
Kukan'ni sighed. "Obviously." Coming to a decision, he asked the question that had been burning in his mind, "Why is Dad back? I thought he'd elected to stay dead."  
  
Piccolo took a deep breath; he'd known this one was coming. "After you…disappeared, your Mom wasn't exactly the most stable person. Buruma, Vegeta, & myself called the others together, & we went to New Nameksei. Son agreed to come back to help search for you & keep ChiChi with us. So, we wished him back to life &, while Buruma comforted ChiChi, Son & Vegeta lead everyone else a search for you."  
  
"What about Goten & Trunks?" Kukan'ni/Gohan asked quietly.  
  
"That's where I came in. Somehow, I ended up dealing with the kids." Piccolo smiled wryly, "I guess that they figured I'd entered the baby- sitting business after I trained you, & apparently, they thought I did a good job."  
  
"& Mom agreed to this?"  
  
"At the time, she was really too out of it to figure out what was going on, else she probably would have killed everyone for leaving yet another of her children with 'that green monster.'" Piccolo smirked at the memory. "Like I'd hurt the kids."  
  
"She seems all there now, & she wasn't going ballistic."  
  
"Yeah, well, she & I have come to an understanding."  
  
"That's good to know."  
  
"Yeah, well, even though she's back to semi-normal, I'm still stuck on kid duty!"  
  
Gohan laughed weakly. "Guess she & Buruma decided that they like not having to deal with the kids." He looked at Piccolo curiously. "What about Mr. Satan?"  
  
Piccolo sighed. "You weren't the only child to up & disappear. Satan Videl, Mr. Satan's daughter, also disappeared, along with Princess Usagi of Crystal Tokyo, a Namekseijin girl by the name of Daimao Yana, &, get this, Vegeta's younger sister, Princess Kiyara."  
  
"Daimao Yana?"  
  
"Don't ask." Piccolo continued, "Anyway, Mr. Satan & Capsule Corp used every connection & called in every favor they had to find you & the others. In the process, he kind of became a friend. The others are training him to be able to fight like the rest of us."  
  
"Oh," Gohan paused, "…Vegeta has a younger sister???"  
  
Piccolo snickered. "Shockingly enough, but she reappeared for a while with several others, then disappeared completely."  
  
Gohan considered something, then, "This Kiyara…is she a doctor?"  
  
3.1 Piccolo blinked. "Why, yes…"  
  
"From Kiyarasei?"  
  
"How do you…?"  
  
"& disappeared with her guardian, her guardian's daughter, their staff, & the entire complex complete with patients after telling her mother off?"  
  
"Something tells me," Piccolo said quietly, "that you already know all the details, Gohan. Care to explain why some of her comrades were dead ringers for you, Videl, Yana, & Princess Usagi?"  
  
"Because it was us," Gohan looked away.  
  
"Why…?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"I've got time."  
  
"So do we."  
  
Piccolo & Gohan jumped at the sound of Trunks & Goten's voices. Gohan looked at the floor. "Trunks…Goten…I'm…so…so…sorry…I…"  
  
"Don't worry about it, 'Niichan," Goten soothed softly. "Bad stuff's happened to you. We shouldn't have jumped you."  
  
"Yeah," Trunks joined in, "it was our own stupid fault."  
  
3.1.1 "No, it wasn't…"  
  
"Yes it was, Gohan. We should know by now not to jump people; that's not the first time someone's reacted badly to our antics." Trunks looked Gohan square in the eyes. "We really need to remember not to jump fighters. My Dad damn near killed us before he realized that it was us."  
  
3.2 "Vegeta's different; I should know better. I should—"  
  
"You should forgive yourself, 'Niichan." With that, Goten & Trunks hugged Gohan tightly.  
  
The dam finally broke, setting all of Gohan's repressed emotions free. With a choked sob, he buried his face in Piccolo's chest & cried. Piccolo wrapped his arms around his favorite student & tried his best to comfort the boy. Goten & Trunks clung to Gohan, muttering assurances. Little by little, the two demi-Saiyajin & the Namekseijin discerned the horrifying story…  
  
They stayed like that for the rest of the night, trying to help their wounded warrior.  
  
To Be Continued…? You decide! 


	2. Dear Readers

Dear Readers (especially Azazelgirl & all those who reviewed),  
  
Ack! Damn writer's block! I'm sorry, ppl. Everyone's gonna have to wait a little longer for my fics. See, I've been grounded for several weeks for the unspeakable crime of getting a grade less than 100% on my report card. My parents think I have to be perfect, so I'm under a lot of pressure, which isn't good for this writer's block. I really need to get my grades up if I ever want to touch an electronic device again. I'll write what I can, but no promises. There is some hope, though. I know what I want to happen in my currently posted fics (no guarantee they'll go the way I want them to, though ^_^;;;). In Ice & Reunion, I'm not sure how to go about doing what I want. As for Revenge, well, does anyone have a script for Dead Zone, 'cause the rental place near my house doesn't carry the movie, & I'm too poor to just buy it at the mall. Thank you all for your patience, & know that I'll do my best to deliver.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Kitty "Kitty-Chan" Sheets  
  
P.S. Azazelgirl, thanks for updating. I'll try to keep my end of the deal. 


End file.
